


Procrastinating

by Lady_Sage



Category: Persona 4
Genre: I feel like I should be ashamed of this but I'm not, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sage/pseuds/Lady_Sage
Summary: Souji has a paper to write, but Yosuke has something else in mind for them to do. Souji tries to resist, but Yosuke wins out in the end.





	Procrastinating

**Author's Note:**

> Okay.  
> So I can't remember if this is the first smutty fic I ever wrote, but it's definitely the first I've ever posted anywhere public. I'm, like, half embarrassed, but I'll get over it lmao  
> Hope it's enjoyable ;3

Souji was sitting at his desk, in front of his computer, attempting to write a paper for his class. He had received the assignment almost two weeks ago, but waited until the night before it was due to actually sit down and get it done. And now he was stumped. He had no idea where to go with his idea or how to put it into words.

 

As for Yosuke, he was lounging on the futon, watching his boyfriend as he tried so hard to concentrate on his schoolwork. He smiled to himself as he began to concentrate on the silver-haired teen himself.

 

“You should take a break,” Yosuke said.

 

“I’ve barely even started,” Souji said back.

 

“And you already look as if your head is gonna pop.” He chuckled. “Try relaxing a bit, and then go back to it.”

 

“I only have nine hours to get this paper done.”

 

“That’s your own fault.”

 

He sighed. “I know, I know…” His head fell back. “Damn, how do you always do this, Yosuke?”

 

“By the skin of my teeth,” he said as he sat up. “Seriously, you know me, Partner. I don’t get good grades like you, so it’s easier for me to procrastinate and not worry about the outcome as much when I rush a paper or whatever the assignment is.”

 

“You should care.”

 

The brunette only shrugged. “Why did you even wait so long to start this paper? That’s seriously unlike you.”

 

“You know…I’m not even sure. I think time just got away from me somehow and next thing I knew, I realised the due date is tomorrow and I hadn’t gotten anything done.”

 

Yosuke was now standing behind the chair his boyfriend was sitting in. “Like I said, take a break to relax and come back to it later.”

 

“I don’t have time for that. Like I said, I only have nine hours.”

 

“Hmm.” He leaned down and kissed the back of Souji’s neck, sending a shiver down his spine. He smiled again. “Are you sure, Partner?”

 

The silver-haired teen froze, composing himself. “I’m positive. So please stop distracting me even further.”

 

“But Partner,” he kissed his neck once more, “I’m bored.”

 

Souji shivered again before shrugging the brunette away from him. “Then go _entertain_ yourself, Yosuke.”

 

Instead of giving up, the brunette grabbed hold of the chair and swiveled it around so that his boyfriend had no choice but to face him. And before Souji could even open his mouth to protest, Yosuke kissed him hard. Then the only reason he opened his mouth was to let the other’s tongue in.

 

They remained just like that for a few minutes before Yosuke began to move his hands away from the chair. He placed them on Souji’s thighs and squeezed gently, causing the silver-haired teen to squirm just a little. He smirked into the kiss and moved one hand to rub against the bulge forming in his boyfriend’s pants. Souji broke away, gasping at the sudden contact.

 

“Y’know, Partner,” Yosuke started, still smirking as he continued to massage the bulge, “doing it with me will be a lot more fun than doing that paper.”

 

Souji gasped again. “Shut up. Ass.”

 

He chuckled, moving away only to discard his shirt. Souji followed suit before grabbing Yosuke’s arms and pulling him in for another deep kiss. The brunette obliged and kissed him back passionately.

 

It wasn’t long before Yosuke’s hands were roaming again. One hand found itself tangled in silver hair while the other hand found itself slowly pulling down the zipper of his boyfriend’s pants, all the while never disconnecting their lips. But then Yosuke pulled Souji’s head back to reveal his neck and suck on a soft spot. At the same time, he began to stroke the silver-haired teen’s no-longer-concealed erection. Souji let out another gasp at the overwhelming sensations.

 

Soon enough, Souji pushed Yosuke away and began to undo the brunette’s pants. Souji pulled them down and Yosuke finished kicking them off. He then knelt down in front of the silver-haired teen and removed his pants as well, fully revealing his fully hardened member.

 

“Still want me to just entertain myself instead?” Yosuke said.

 

“I swear, Yosuke, if you stop now—” Souji cut himself short with a gasp as the brunette licked his tip. “ _Fuck_.”

 

“C’mon, you know me better than that, partner,” he said.

 

“Then what are you waiting for?”

 

The tone of Souji’s voice caused Yosuke’s stomach to flip, his heart to speed up, and his erection to grow even more excited. And without a second thought, he wrapped his lips around the head of Souji’s cock. He threw his head back, groaning loudly out of pleasure. Yosuke began to lick and suck along his erection. He bobbed his head, taking in the entirety of Souji’s length at one point, and causing his boyfriend to practically arch out of the chair he was still seated in. The suction was more than Souji could bear.

 

Finally, Yosuke pulled back with one last suck. He licked his lips, savouring the taste of his boyfriend’s pre-cum on his tongue.

 

“You always taste so good, Partner,” he said with a wink.

 

Souji seemed to be catching his breath. “You always make me feel so good.”

 

The brunette couldn’t help but to blush—hard—at that comment. “Fuck, I’d do anything to keep you satisfied.”

 

He matched the blush. “Don’t stop, then.”

 

“Oh, I’m definitely not finished with you yet.”

 

His blush deepened. “Good.”

 

Yosuke got up and leaned over Souji again in the chair. He placed his forehead against his and locked eyes with him. “I’ll make sure you cum harder than you ever have before, Partner.”

 

His breath caught in his throat. “Promise?”

 

The brunette smirked. Instead of responding with words, though, Yosuke kissed Souji again, pulling him out of the chair at last and leading him to the futon. Souji lay back and Yosuke lay on top of him.

 

For a while, they continued kissing, just laying intertwined, erections rubbing together and their pre-cum mixing together. Soon enough, Souji broke the kiss and took hold of one of Yosuke’s hands. He then inserted the brunette’s pointer and middle finger into his mouth and began sucking on them. During this time, Yosuke rubbed their erections even harder together, eliciting moans and groans from the silver-haired teen that caused his arousal to spike higher and higher.

 

After a couple of heated minutes, Souji released Yosuke’s fingers and guided them down to his ass. The brunette gently pushed his fingers into his boyfriend’s entrance and began scissoring them inside of him. The silver-haired teen filled the air with gasps and moans and after a while he began begging for more.

 

“F-fuck—Yosuke—please—”

 

“Please what, Partner?” he said as he continued thrusting his fingers in and out of his entrance.

 

“Please—”

 

“What do you want me to do?”

 

“Oh—fuck—I want—to feel you inside—”

 

“I am inside.”

 

“No—shut up—don’t be an ass.”

 

Now he smiled. “Well, you have to be more specific, Partner.”

 

“Please—Yosuke—I want you— _fuck_ —”

 

With a whimper like that, the brunette knew right away he had just brushed along the silver-haired teen’s prostate. His smirk widened as he kept poking and prodding at the spot, causing Souji to squirm beneath him.

 

“I love seeing you like this, Partner,” Yosuke said. “And I love knowing that I’m the only one who gets to see you like this. That alone really gets me going.”

 

Souji groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. “Please…”

 

With that, Yosuke removed his fingers from Souji’s ass. The brunette pulled back a bit, allowing the silver-haired teen to quickly grab a hold of his member and pump with a steady pace. He spread the pre-cum all over his member, slickening it, and the brunette relished the feel of his cock being played with.

 

Next thing he knew, Souji was pulling Yosuke close to him, clearly growing impatient with his needs. The brunette lined his cock up with the silver-haired teen’s entrance and pushed in slowly. Souji hissed at the penetration, but still tried to pull Yosuke even closer to him, wanting to feel filled.

 

“Fuck, Partner,” Yosuke said through gritted teeth. The tight friction around his dick was the most incredible feeling. “Fuck, are you—?”

 

“Yes, I’m fine,” Souji said. “Please, just—please—”

 

The brunette understood. So he pulled almost all the way out, and pushed all the way back in. Then he did it again. And again. And another time. He kept going, each thrust getting faster as he slammed harder into the silver-haired teen.

 

Gasps and grunts and moans filled the air. Yosuke leaned down to nibble at Souji’s ear, and Souji bit his shoulder in return. The bite caused Yosuke to jolt even harder into Souji during that thrust, and he whimpered in pleasure. And when Yosuke pulled back again, he began to play with Souji’s dick.

 

“Yo—Yosuke.” He was having trouble forming words. “I can’t last much—I’m gonna— _fuck_ —”

 

And Souji bucked his hips as he came—hard—all over himself and Yosuke’s hand. The brunette kept going, his own climax approaching.

 

“Now that’s a sight to see,” Yosuke said, bringing his hand up to lick off the cum covering his fingers. “Tastes as good as it looks, too.”

 

Souji only groaned in response. And seeing him lying under him, so submissive and covered in cum, caused Yosuke to lose his control. He hilted himself deep inside Souji as he exploded, filling him.

 

“Oh, fuck, partner,” he said.

 

Once the brunette rode out his orgasm, he collapsed on top of the silver-haired teen. And they lay there for a good few minutes, catching their breath.

 

“I still need to write that paper,” Souji said soon after.

 

“You’re ridiculous,” Yosuke said back, and he pulled out. “Screw the paper like you just screwed me.”

 

“This is an important paper, Yosuke. A final paper. It needs to get done.”

 

“But I wanna sleep.”

 

“You can sleep all you want.” He got up and cleaned himself off before throwing his pants back on. “And while you’re sleeping,” he sat back down in front of his computer, “I’ll write.”

 

“I feel so used.”

 

“Oh, shut up.”

 

Yosuke laughed. “Fine. I’ll let you be.”

 

“I’ll wake you up once I’m done.”

 

“Don’t. Just come to bed with me once you finish it.”

 

“No, Yosuke, I’ll _wake you up_ once I’m done.”

 

A blush covered the brunette’s cheeks as soon as he understood what the silver-haired teen was getting at. “Goodnight, then, and please don’t take too long.”

 

Souji chuckled. “No way I’ll be able to procrastinate knowing I’ll get to wake you up as soon as I finish.”

 

“Can’t wait, partner.” He winked playfully.

 

He blushed faintly. “Neither can I. Not anymore.”

 

So the brunette headed to bed, and the silver-haired teen put all his focus into the final paper. By the time he finished it, he had about four hours to spare. And that left plenty of time for Souji to wake Yosuke up.


End file.
